


it's nice to finally meet my relatives

by Luna_Myth



Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Present Tense, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: “My brother was a really cool guy. I wish you could’ve met him.”Edith introduces Christopher to Lewis.
Relationships: Christopher Finch & Edith Finch, Edith Finch & Lewis Finch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	it's nice to finally meet my relatives

**Author's Note:**

> title from birthday party by ajr

“You see that guy over there? That’s your uncle Lewis.” 

Christopher blinks, his innocent brown eyes deadly serious. Edith smiles at him and secretly agrees that family introductions are a very serious matter indeed. 

“You already know who I am, but I thought it was important to introduce you,” she continues. “There’s just him, me, and you right now. There used to be more of us, but I’ll have to tell you about them later.” 

Christopher watches solemnly, as if waiting for her to say more, and Edith leans in conspiratorially over his bouncy chair. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure I was going to get the chance to introduce you,” she whispers, a sheepish smile crossing her face. “That’s another long story, but the short of it is he got hurt really badly a few years ago, and what with everything that’s happened to everyone else…” 

Edith shakes her head, abandoning the train of thought, and says, “I’m just really happy he’s here. And I’m here. And you’re here.” She pokes Christopher in the belly, and he kicks his legs in agreement. “Don’t tell Lewis, but I’m probably the most happy you’re here.” 

She pokes Christopher again, and he giggles, unconcerned. The great amount of uncertainty that preceded his arrival is lost on him. 

“Are you and Christopher forming a conspiracy without me?” 

Lewis is pouting as he walks over, awkwardly juggling his phone, a bowl of popcorn, and two juice boxes. 

“No, we’re just talking about you,” Edith says, leaning away from Christopher now. “I want to make sure he knows who you are.” 

Lewis sets the popcorn and juice boxes on the coffee table in front of the TV. “Come on, Christopher, it’s me--Lewis, your uncle, remember? You know me, right?” 

Christopher stares blankly. Then, without changing expression, he yawns and blinks several times. 

“He’ll get there,” Edith promises. “I think  _ uncle  _ might be too much of a concept for a three-month-old.” 

Lewis flops onto the couch petulantly. “He seems to understand that you’re his mom, though.” 

“That’s because he’s very smart.” Edith pats Christopher gently on the head. 

“Yeah, don’t know where he gets that from,” Lewis says with a crooked smile, moving to stick a straw in one of the juice boxes. “Clearly not from any of us.” 

“Hey…” Edith fights off a laugh and tries to look offended. “Mom was pretty smart, you know.” 

“And so was Dad,” Lewis agrees. “Guess it just skipped you and me.” 

“ _ Lewis… _ ” 

“Just me then,” he says, finally succeeding at puncturing his juice box with the straw. “You and Christopher are clearly holding all the brain cells around here.” 

Edith stands up and walks over to the couch to sit next to him. “Give yourself some credit,” she says, poking him with her elbow. “At least you didn’t burn the popcorn this time.” 

Lewis grins. “Oh no, I did--this is the second batch.” 

Edith laughs, unable to stop herself, and Lewis looks proud of himself for once. 

“Ready to watch the movie?” he asks. 

Edith looks at Christopher, who has fallen asleep in his bouncy chair, and nods. “All set.” 


End file.
